Where the Tomb Leads
by nikashirman
Summary: Bella and her sister, Alice, entered a tomb without permission. Placing their hands on matching sized hand prints they travel back in time. Watch as they find love all the while battling against foes, both physical and emotional. Welcome them to Medieval Italy, where the lives of these two teenage girls just got interesting.
1. Prologue

We paused on our hike, panting and wiping our upper lips as our guide-the old Italian farmer who owned this land-chopped down a small sapling, clearing the overgrown trail. "_Ecco, vedi_," he said, pointing at the ground. _See here_.

"See that?" my mom cried, pushing the tree branch back further, squatting beside a slightly sculpted limestone paver. Not really expecting a response, she spoke more to herself- or was it Dad's ghost she addressed?- than to us. But the hairs on the back of my neck prickled with echoed excitement.

"Here, too," she said, her dark brown eyes wide, pointing at another. She followed our tour guide, tossing her raven black braid over her shoulder, ignoring the brambles scratching at her lean, tanned legs. She never noticed much of anything in such situations. I could fall and break my leg, but it would take a fair amount of screaming for her to turn around and tune in.

My sister, Alice, rolled her dark brown eyes-so much like Mom's-as if to say, _Oh brother, here we go again_.

We'd seen it before. My mother, Dr. Renee Swan, was on the trail of more Etruscans, the mysterious people who predated the Romans in this region of Italy. Most considered her and my dad to be the preeminent Etruscan scholars in the world. When he died, archaeologists from around the world showed up to pay their respects at the funeral.

Sighing, I followed my mom up the trail. If we didn't stay right behind her, this crazy path was likely to spring closed, and the woods would swallow her and the guide up like fairies in the forest. Finding these ruins had become like an obsession to her, some crazy connection to my dad.

"C'mon, Ali," I grumbled over my shoulder. My sister liked these hikes less than I did and tended to fall behind, examining a flower or particular branch, always planning another sketch in her mind. If I let her, she'd sit down right where she was and raw, as lost and absorbed as our mother became in a dig.

"Wait up, Bella."

Frowning at her slow pace, I looked back then forward again. I had a moment of panic as the trees closed around me. In most parts of Tuscany, the trees were farther apart and older; grand old oaks and pines dominated more space. Here the saplings were young, fighting one another and the underbrush for their place in the sun. But then my mom popped into view, climbing a large boulder behind the goatlike farmer.

We paused beneath them and looked up. The old man looked back at Mom with a mixture of curiosity and triumph in his eyes. "It is good, no?" he said.

My mother seemed to find her voice. "Good," she said with a cough. "Very good." I could tell by her voice she was really excited but trying to guard her reaction. She knew better than to let her enthusiasm show in the midst of bargaining for land to excavate.

"What is it?" I asked, a bit put out to not be in on the discovery.

"What'd they find, Bella" Alice asked.

"I don't know."

Mom wasn't listening to us, so I picked my way through the remaining brush and then climbed the rock.

The old, sturdy farmer reached down to help me, and then my sister, up. My mother was already making her way forward through the bramble. The forest thinned here, and bigger trees dotted a field before us. But I knew that was not what had captured my mom's attention-it was the rounded burial mounds, covered in thousands of years of soil and grass, nearly swallowed forever.

As we battled our way forward, I glimpsed the remains of an old medieval castle on the next hill, undoubtedly the domain of a lost lord of Toscana, now barely more than a few standing walls and the slight curve of one tower.

My mother ignored it. She had eyes only for her guide and these ancient curved _tumuli_- like none we'd seen other than a site south of Roma. He led her to the nearest mound and beckoned me and Alice forward. As we got closer, we could see that the top had been opened, like a wax seek on a clay jar.

Hurriedly, my mother shrugged off her day pack, her eyes shining in the sun. I did the same, studying her expression as her long, elegant fingers found her flashlight and moved out, leaving her backpack open. Clearly, she thought we'd found the elusive colony.

The one Dad had been looking for when he died.

I fished for a bottle of water as she gingerly moved forward. These old tombs were inexplicably strong, giver that most were over a couple thousand years old. But that didn't mean they weren't just as likely to collapse as stand.

"Isabella, come help me," Mom said over her shoulder, her eyes focusing on me, really focusing, for the first time. I surged into action, just steps behind her.

Mom crawled up and over the arc of the structure, which was little more than thigh-high, it was so buried, and then reached back to pull the flashlight from her waistband. I took hold of her belt as she leaned over and then into the hole, her head and torso disappearing as she hung halfway into the old tomb.

"Mom," I warned, anxious that it wasn't safe.

"It's okay, Bells," she called, her voice all muffled and echoing.

I held my breath as her body shifted left, but still, the old tomb held.

"Okay, pull me up!"

We knew as soon as she straightened and we saw her face, but still she announced it.

"Fourth century!" she cried, grinning and falling into my arms. reaching out to include Alice. I hadn't felt that much joy from her in months. I didn't want the hug to end.

Fourth century. She meant BC. As in, Before Christ. Seriously old.

She'd found it. The lost city of the Etruscans.

She moved out to take a closer look at the other eleven mounds, and I sat down on a rock beside Alice. Gradually, I felt my smile fade. I looked around and over my shoulder.

I wanted to be happy for her. I did. It was her dream, this. But it also meant that my entire summer was now claimed.

By this place.

The middle of nowhere.

Where the nearest unattached boy appeared to be seventy years old.

(Bella's and Alice's outfit on Profile)


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, fast forward. Over the next few weeks, my mom settled in, finding us a lame apartment— probably built in the 1970s, judging by the burnt-orange and avocado decor. It was outside Radda in Chianti, which, trust me, was not a happenin' town, and still a thirty-minute drive down stomach-bending roads and a hike into the archeological site. Did I mention she made me and Lia get up at 5: 00 a.m. every morning to come with her? The only good thing about that was that we gladly hit the pillow early each night, and I was able to dream of better places for a teen to spend her summer.

Things progressed on the tumuli "campus," as my mom called it, as expected, with two of the old tombs already largely free of the five feet of soil that once surrounded them, and all trees and brush cut down and pulled away from the remaining tombs. The rest would be unearthed by volunteers trucked in from Roma and Firenze, as well as American university campuses, in the coming weeks. But my mother had been all excited about getting inside these first two— the one the farmer had broken into—" Tomb Two"— and the other, the one she referred to as "the mother ship."

She wouldn't let us near them. Sure, as usual, she was happy enough to hand us a shovel and pail and tell us to get within six inches of the structure. But inside? No. She and my dad had always been like that at a dig. Worried we'd "compromise" a site. You practically needed a doctoral degree to enter, until everything was documented from top to bottom, sketched, photographed , videotaped, logged on paper. Then, a couple weeks later, they'd let "the kids" in.

Basically, I was sick of it. I was seventeen. I felt ignored. Used. Just how much damage could Alice and I do to the place? And I was curious. Had this site really been worth my dad's life?

So I was a little bit grumpy when we drove up that morning and tiredly blinked in the pink, early-morning light. The new dirt road was blocked by two uniformed guards and a jeep with the words Archeologica Societa Archaeologico dell' Italia emblazoned on the side. Whenever these guys showed up, it inevitably meant delays and trouble for my parents.

A man stepped out of the back of the jeep, wearing khaki slacks and a starched white shirt that was rolled at the sleeves, as well as expensive leather shoes. He looked like the slick, rival archeologist in the first Indiana Jones movie— yeah, my parents loved those old flicks— and my mom reacted the same way Indy had, muttering the man's name like a curse word.

"Manero."

I knew if she could she'd bang her head against the steering wheel. I glanced over at Lia, in the back seat, and raised my brows. We hadn't run across Dr. Manero for more than a year, but the last time… well, it wasn't pretty. Dad almost decked him, he was so mad.

Could Manero shut her down for good this time? The upshot would be we'd have to go home to Boulder—or at least to Roma or Firenze for a time— but Mom would be seriously bummed. "Doctor Betarrini," Dr. Manero said in a thick Italian accent, as my mom rolled down the window. "Doctor," Mom returned with a nod, her voice even, polite. "I've reviewed your documentation in the Commune"— by Commune, he meant Siena—" and discovered you haven't filed forms 201B or D for this dig," he said, crossing his arms. "Imagine you, digging around in our paperwork," Mom muttered. She still had a habit of referring to projects as ours, the result of two decades of working alongside my dad. I wondered how long that would last. I'd kinda miss it when she stopped. "What was that you said?" Manero asked, leaning down toward her window opening. "I can't imagine we didn't file the right paperwork," Mom amended. "We filed over fifty documents." "It seems a common problem for you," he said with a thin-lipped smile. "Always one or two missing, it seems." "And you appear to have appointed yourself as our personal guard dog," my mom said, losing patience. "This isn't about you," Manero said, standing erect again. He gestured behind himself. "I guard Italia's treasures. That is my only goal."

My mMom looked up at the ceiling of the car as if she wanted to scream. "Please," Manero said. "I've set up a tent beside your own. Let us discuss what must happen for you to continue your work here." "You mean, in order for you to horn in on the glory," Mom said. "Please," Manero repeated. "Let us sit down and discuss this as fellow scholars. I have espresso in a thermos.…" He smiled, clearly trying to kiss up. "Espresso?" my mom said, her tone softening. "Si." Dr. Manero's slight smile moved across his handsome face.

He reached for the door handle and opened it. "Sounds inviting on this chilly morning, does it not?" Mom ignored his outstretched hand and climbed out on her own, slamming the door. She brushed by him. Dr. Manero hurried to catch up with her.

"C'mon, Alice, let's go see it," I said. "See what?" she said, frowning as if in a fog. "The tomb," I said, eyes wide. "We won't get another chance for, what— another month or two? While they debate it, let's go see what the fuss is all about." Alice paused on the other side of the car, door still open, and frowned at me. "I dunno.…" "C'mon," I said, irritated by her hesitation. What was the risk? If we were going to spend our summer here, we might as well know what the sacrifice was for. I, for one, was going to see it, with her or not. I trudged past the new guards that had arrived with Manero, pretending like I was following my mom, and after a bit, glanced back to see that Alice was coming after me. I smiled smugly to myself. I could always get her to do anything— especially if she felt like she was getting left behind.

My mind whirled with memories of my parents' hushed, excited conversations, shared in an intimate tone. It had always been an affair of the mind between them , as well as the heart. They'd been connected like no other couple I had ever known. I'd loved it. And hated it. Sure. I was glad that my parents loved each other, but we always felt left out. It was like Mom and Dad were always in the same orbit, Alice and me in some constellation around them, never quite intersecting. I wanted to know what it was like, to share the same airspace , even for a moment. And since Dad died… well, it was like Mom wasn't even in our galaxy at all. So I trudged forward, ignoring the questioning glances of a couple of students heading in the opposite direction. The sun was gaining now, cresting the trees in the east, casting long, dusty streams of light across the field, illuminating the tops of wild lavender, spiraling upward, and the domes of the tumuli.

I ignored my suddenly speeding heartbeat and went directly to the nearest tomb, as if my mother had sent me there on a mission. Alice was right behind. Pausing for a moment at the entrance of the tunnel, I took a deep breath , bent down, and crawled through, glad I had my jeans on. I hoped Mom had left an electric lantern ahead, as she often did on site. In a moment, I bumped into it, and eagerly fumbled for the switch. I was inside Tomb Two. I swung my legs around as the halogen bulb caught and flickered on, casting blue light all around. I gaped at the artwork inside . Mom had gone on and on about it, but her voice had become like a buzzing bee, and I'd tuned her out. The colors were magnificent, some of the best we'd seen. Bright. And so many of them.… Men and women, black stick figures depicted feasts, hunts, battles. I lifted the lantern and cruised along one wall and then another, mouth agape, as my sister came through the tunnel.

"Bella, we really shouldn't be here," she said, standing there as if she hadn't already made the decision to join me. "We're here. Aren't you the least bit curious?" "Yes, but you know how Mom is." She brushed her hands against her jeans. "They— she likes to choose when to invite us in." "So we'll act surprised," I said. "Check it out. If this is Tomb Two, what is Tomb One like?" I raised the lantern so that we could both better see a family dining at a table, a large, roasted bird on a platter before them. "It looks like it's Thanksgiving." "In China. That's a goose." "Nah, not big enough. Probably a pheasant. Or a quail." "If that's a quail, they grew them big, back in Etruscan times." I smiled. "Okay, a pheasant."

I moved on down the wall as Lia studied images I'd already taken in. A sound at the tunnel entrance made us both draw in our breath for a moment, but whatever it was moved on, and so did we. I stared at the portrait of a fierce warrior with sword in hand. Dad and I had sparred from time to time. He'd been trained in the art of fencing and made me learn too. I didn't mind much— it'd been one way we could spend time together. And now that he was gone, I kinda missed it. But this guy on the wall hefted a much heavier, broader sword than I'd ever picked up. To the right of the warrior, there was a moon, a sun, and two handprints.

"Ali, check this out," I said. She moved over to me and stared. "Ever seen anything like it?" I glanced at her, and she shook her head. "Have you?" "No." I handed her the lantern and then lifted my hand to the print. It seemed familiar, somehow. Like I'd seen it before , even though I knew I hadn't. I heard my sister's sudden intake of breath— Mom would kill me if she found out I was touching anything in here— but it was like I couldn't stop. I was drawn to it. "Mom will ground you for weeks for touching that," Alice hissed as I put my hand on the fresco again. The oils from our skin and ancient paintings were never to meet; it was a cardinal rule in the Betarrini workplace. I knew this. Lia knew this.

But still, I couldn't resist. "It's a perfect match! Look!" I said, nodding toward the handprint. "And what's weirder… it's warm, Ali. Warm." Her angry brown eyes moved from me to the wall in confusion. Stone wasn't warm. It was never warm. "Maybe there's a hot spring on the other side." "Thought of that. But I don't smell any sulfur, do you?" We both took a big whiff of the air. No, just your standard Etruscan tomb— with odors of water evaporated on old stone. "And it's just the handprint that's warm. This handprint that fits mine." I stepped back and looked again to the pair of prints on the wall. The left fit my hand, but the right was smaller— and was the normal-temperature cool stone I'd come to expect in places like this. "Ali, here . Come here." I wrapped my right arm around her so she could edge in closer, directly beside me. "The left print fits my hand, but the right is too small." I glanced from the print to my sister.

"You try it." Alice glanced at me and then toward the tomb entrance, down a long corridor to my right. We were both shoulder met the travertine floor, I knew I didn't have her, after all. My arms were empty. It was dark. I groaned, taking stock, wondering if I'd hit my head. But it felt okay. Even my hand had immediately ceased burning. I blinked in confusion, hoping my vision would clear.

"Ali?" I ventured. As soon as I said it, I knew I was alone. My voice echoed around the chamber with nothing but inanimate objects to absorb the sound. Mom's lantern was long gone. Up top, there was no daylight. Had I passed out? Was it now night? Mom's gonna be so mad… But I detected other sounds, odd, muffled sounds, the sounds of men crying out, and alarming sounds like horses, metal clanging, men screaming. Had Manero brought in reinforcements? "Mom?" I cried. "Alice!" I had to have hit my head, forgotten . I looked up— willing my eyes to see stars, moonlight, anything—but was met with only darkness.

"Hey!" I yelled upward. "Hey, I'm in here!" All I could think was that the Archeologica Societa guys had ordered the tomb resealed, replacing the stone and covering the hole. My mom had lost her temporary jurisdiction over the site and somehow had not noticed that my sister and I were inside— or at least I was—before it was resealed. As for the warm handprint, my sister's disappearance, the time-lapse forest… I had no idea what that was all about. I had to have fainted or something. Or picked up some weird bug and was running a fever. Maybe, in opening up these tombs, we'd awakened some odd virus. That'd be uncool. I reached up to feel my forehead, fully expecting a raging fever. But it didn't feel like it. "Don't panic," I said to myself, feeling my heart race. "Isabella, get a grip."

I'd spent far too many years in and out of Etruscan tombs to be creeped out. And I knew where the entrance was. I knew the way out. I got to my feet and felt my way toward the corridor. "Sorry , Mom," I muttered, knowing that I was now spreading oil from my skin all along the wall. I used my right hand; my shoulder ached from my fall to the ground. I brushed up against a smooth shape and winced as I felt it give way, then crash to the floor. I'd seen the urns on the way in— seventh-century Magna Graecia, Mom said. Four matched urns, now three, miraculously surviving three centuries before they were put in this tomb. Somehow, the tomb raiders had left them behind. The urns had thrown my mom into an excited frenzy, because she couldn't connect the style of the frescoes with the dating on the urns.

"Oh, she's really gonna kill me," I said, heartsick, thinking of the coming wrath of my mom when she discovered what I'd done. Never before had I so damaged a site or artifact, even as a little kid. But I'd gladly face her fury rather than be stuck in here. The urn at least helped me know where I was, for sure. At the end of the passageway was the curved stone that marked the entrance. I could see the outline of daylight around it as I neared. Only problem: It was plugged with the entrance stone again. And the entrance stones were heavy, maybe three, four hundred pounds. I knelt and ran my fingers around the edge, considering options for removing it, remembering how my dad would pry them away with a crowbar. But always from the outside. I leaned my shoulder against it and pushed. My height —and fencing— made me stronger than most girls. But the stone barely moved. I paused. There were odd sounds coming from the other side. Men shouting, grunting. The clang of metal again as if… I shoved the thought aside. Impossible. And the main thing I had to focus on right now was escape. "Hey! Help! I'm in here! Help!" I shouted, so loudly it made my throat hurt. I could hear the pause in whatever metalwork was happening.

"Mom? Alice! Help! Help me!" I screamed again. But then the sounds resumed. "Oh, brother," I muttered. I maneuvered in the tunnel until my back and shoulders were against one side, and at an angle, I could press my feet against the stone. I pushed, pushed so hard that my butt lifted from the ground. I grunted, willing that stupid rock to move, to move, move… and then it did, scraping, groaning, then falling away to the dirt outside with a big thump. My eyes narrowed, and I cautiously peered outward.

There appeared to be some sort of Renaissance faire battle-scene reenactment going on. How'd all these men get here? And why here? Perhaps some protest by the local Sienese, bent on reclaiming this land? Manero's doing? It figured… now that they knew it held the treasures it did. But then I saw a man block another man's sword strike with his own, then plunge a dagger into him with his other hand. I gasped, too surprised to scream. The injured man fell to his knees, clutching the hilt of the knife, his mouth agape. Blood spread across his white shirt in a slowly seeping circle. No Renaissance faire I'd seen had had special effects like that. With growing horror, I glanced to my right, where another man was writhing on the ground, groaning. My hand came to my mouth. His belly had been split open, and some of his intestines were bulging out. Blood spread across the ground in a wide pool. It was real. I was in the middle of a real battle.

Suddenly I could smell the stink of sweat and coppery blood, all around me. Men were wounded or dying. Others seemed dead set on bringing the rest to the end of their lives. I glanced left and saw that one wasn't battling any longer; instead, he stared at me as if I were a female Lazarus, emerging from the tomb in my grave clothes. I wanted to look away from him, but I couldn't.

He was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen, with a model's physique and a face to match. Big, emerald-green eyes, square jaw, aristocratic nose, pronounced cheekbones… a serious hottie. I'd never encountered such Italian hotness outside of Roma. And he was certainly the first man I'd seen holding a real sword and in full-on knight gear— tunic, tights, breastplate, the whole enchilada. Somehow, he made the look work— It was then that I noticed the young man behind him, equal in height but a little narrower at the shoulders. His eyes were hard, shifting from me to the man before him. He raised his sword as if to strike. "Look out!" I screamed. The first man frowned and then, as if remembering where he was, turned, pulling his heavy sword from the ground and heaving it in an arc around to parry the other man's strike. My mind immediately moved from the silly explanation I had come to— that this was some sort of Renaissance faire battle reenactment—to again attempt to absorb the truth. These men were fighting to the death. Why? Just what was going on? The question died in my mind as I caught sight of that castle in the distance, the one on the next hill that had been such a disaster when I'd first sighted it. It was no longer in ruins. The walls were erect, the tower intact. Crimson red flags waved from the battlements, in designs that matched the second knight's coat of arms, visible on his shield as he raised it to deflect the first knight's repeated blows. My eyes went back to the castle. It was as if I'd traveled back in time. Impossible. I was dreaming. I had to wake up.

Wake up, Bella! Wake up! I pinched myself and shook my head, slapped my cheeks, but the two small armies were still before me and that castle hadn't changed a bit. Those two guys— princes from the castle or what?— fighting for what reason? My hand went to my head as I struggled to remember what little I knew of medieval history. We'd covered a bit last year in school , and my parents had always tried to plant kernels in our minds, hoping they'd somehow grow up into some harvest of historical knowledge, but what I really knew was Etruscan history, culture. Anything in the last couple of thousand years was still pretty fuzzy in my head. The crimson knight whistled and shouted at two men nearby, gesturing toward me. The hot knight glanced over his shoulder and frowned, then shouted at his own men. Suddenly six knights were in a dead run, all heading in my direction. But when they met, they began to fight one another. My heart pounded, and I turned, intending to escape into the forest behind me. But there was another knight— by the color of his tunic I could tell he was from the scarlet-flagged castle— steadily approaching me. He must have sneaked around the tomb, intending to surprise me. He rose from his crouch and smiled, as if this were some game, capturing me. I could hear the fighting continue behind me, a shout, a cry, as if another had been wounded. The knight was coming closer. I retreated until my back hit up against the curved wall. I fought for an idea, an escape route out of this terrible nightmare. Madly, I thought about dashing back into the tomb, but he'd be on me in a second. This was no dream; my attacker was real, leering, scanning my body as if he had never seen a girl in pants. I paused. Maybe he hadn't. Suddenly I was aware of my skinny jeans and my cami top, barely covered by a thin cardigan that reached my elbows. He laughed , lowly, and was now close enough for me to see he had green eyes. And really bad teeth. He lifted his sword tip, studying me as it reached my throat. There was no rounded nub, as with the fencing swords my father and I used. This was broad and so sharp I feared he would actually cut me. I stayed as still as possible. But it was hard. I was shaking pretty badly. He asked me something in Italian , but in a dialect that made me pause for a moment. Slowly, my mind translated. "Are you a witch?" "A… a witch?" I returned in Italian, frowning.

"A witch ," he repeated . "I saw you. Saw you come out of there. And your clothing…" He moved forward, changing the sword from tip to side at my throat in order to keep me in place, and allow him closer. He reached a hand up to my hair . "Your hair. No one allows their womenfolk to parade around as such. Are you a witch or are you a Norman?" He spit out Norman as if it were a foul word, referring to the French to the north. "I am no witch. I am from—" I clamped my lips shut. He wouldn't believe me if I told him. "Look, you big jerk," I said in English, finding strength in my frustration. "You don't want to know where I've come from. It'd freak you out. It's freakin' me out!" He leaned back, as if surprised by my anger and confused by my odd language. But then he turned, sensing the man stealthily approaching him from behind . I'd tried to distract him— had been moderately successful— but these men were trained soldiers. That was clear enough. He met the knight's heavy strike, barely deflecting it from slicing his head like a melon. I had to get out of here.

A hand clenched my forearm, and I let out a yelp, but then quickly swallowed it. It was the first knight in gold that I had seen. Even more handsome up close. But his eyes were no longer soft in wonder. They were hard, staring down at me in consternation. "Venga," he said gruffly in Italian. Come. I looked across the field and saw the crimson knight, wounded, his arms draped around two of his men. He glared at me and the knight beside me, then shouted. The man, my attacker, immediately broke from the other golden knight and retreated to join his comrades. My protector's knights let him pass, unhindered, other than sending him verbal taunts. The battle was over, for some reason. The others mounted their horses, all draped in scarlet, gave us long looks, and then rode away. I looked to the men who now surrounded me, staring at me. Suddenly I felt weak-kneed. I was now under the protection— or was I the prisoner?— of the dudes from the gold castle. "I hope you're the good guys," I muttered.


End file.
